


Cookies ~ Paulie Lombardo x Reader

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [19]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: Baking, Dad!Paulie, F/M, Fluff, He's a rly cute dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️19th of December❄️You can only use one word to describe baking with Paulie and your son - eventful.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cookies ~ Paulie Lombardo x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is quite short but it’s very cute. Paulie’s even more of a loveable dumbass with his kid.

“Okay, so! Are we ready to start baking?!” 

Paulie and your son both nod simultaneously, looking comical in their matching aprons. Leonardo sits in his Papa’s arms already reaching forward to take the mixing spoon out of your hand and place it in his mouth. Paulie panics slightly, quickly reaching up to grab it. “No, no, pal. Ya gotta wait until there’s cookie dough on it, then you lick the spoon.” Your son nods up at him as you roll your eyes, your hand rising to your hip. 

When your husband looks up and sees your stance, he just murmurs “What?”. You laugh at him as you reply “You’re more of a child than he is!” Paulie laughs too, bouncing Leonardo as he does. 

“Yes I am. And I don’t try to hide it.” You roll your eyes again playfully at his response, leaning forward to take the spoon from him. As you begin mixing the ingredients, he passes them to you after helping Leonardo sitting on the counter get the right amount. It’s comical watching them spill flour and sugar everywhere, but deep down your panicking at the thought of trying to clean it up. While you’re adding the eggs, you hear two sniggers come from beside you, looking up just as a cloud of flour flies into your face. 

You let out a gasp as Paulie and Leonardo burst out laughing, their hands covered in the white dust. Your shock only lasts for a few moments. While the boys are occupied with their amusement, you quickly grab some flour and throw it at Paulie’s face. Some of it goes into his mouth and up his nose as he laughs, making him splutter. It makes your son giggle even more. You pick up a small pile of flour and lay it into the palm of your hand, blowing gently towards your son so it covers his face slowly. He laughs, clapping his hands together in excitement. 

Paulie now stands with his hands on his hips, looking at his son with mock shock. “You’re supposed to be on my team pal, not your Mama’s.” Leonardo shrugs his shoulders, sticking his tongue out. You laugh again as your husband huffs playfully, shouting “Oh you’re gonna get it now!” as he grabs some flour and blows it into your son’s face. 

Five minutes later, most of the flour is now covering both you and your two boys, and the kitchen. There’s probably a little extra in the mixture in the bowl too. You no doubt look comical, the three of you standing there, faces and hair bright chalky white. While you separate the dough into balls with the help of Leonardo, Paulie edges closer and closer to the spoon, reaching forward to try and grab it. Thankfully you spot him just as he’s about to reach it, picking it up and passing it to your son to lick. 

Paulie lets out a low whine, looking at you defeatedly. Thankfully Leonardo is a kind kid and offers the spoon to his father after he’s taken a big lick off of it. After taking some of the cookie dough himself, your husband ruffles Leonardo’s hair and he says “Always knew I could count on you buddy.”

While the cookies cook in the oven, you clean yourself and your son up in the bathroom. Paulie doesn’t bother yet, focused more on checking the treats every five minutes. When you reamerge with fresh clothes, you find your husband sat in front of the oven, staring at the cookies in child-like wonder. You pass Leonardo to him to watch while you reach into the cupboards to collect a drying rack to place the cookies on, shaking your head when you now find both of your boys staring enraptured at the oven. 

“Nice rack” Paulie snickers, with a smug smile. You can’t help your eyes rolling again. Leonardo just looks confused. “I don’t get it.”

“Your Papa is just being silly kiddo.” You giggle, swatting Paulie over the head as you pass him to get the oven. 

One hour later, Paulie is finally cleaned up and munching happily on the cookies. Leonardo sits in your lap, slowly working his way around his own treat and he sways slightly to the music playing in the room. As you snuggle closer to your boys as they eat, you try to forget about the mess you still need to clean up in the kitchen. Right now all you want to do is enjoy this peaceful moment with your family - what more could you want for Christmas?

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! <3


End file.
